


Dream Vacation

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [36]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Home Sweet Home, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: “I'm sorry I didn't believe you could pull this off.”





	Dream Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts).



The breeze is warm, but the drinks are cold, and the summer heat is bearable in the sun shade's shadow.

Casey shifts in his beach chair, reaches down, lets the sand run through his fingers. “It's perfect.”

“Told you,” Zeke says from somewhere behind him, presumably by the barbecue. The smell of mango-marinaded chicken and coconut shrimps fills the air and makes Casey's stomach rumble.

“I'm sorry I didn’t believe you could pull this off.”

“You should know me better by now. By all means, if my boyfriend wants the Caribbean, he gets the Caribbean. Even back home in Herrington.”

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday request: something The Faculty
> 
> Prompt: sunshine reggae  
> Challenge: s.26 June Summer Mini Bingo (through fms07 Froday Madness Amnesty)  
> Community: [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
